In marketing research and advertisement, personalization and specificity are two important key factors. In order to obtain useful market information, several technologies have been developed.
For example, US Patent Application Publication No.: US 2012/0287281 discloses a consumer interfaces and transaction systems for restaurants to create an individual profile for repeat customers to provide them with better services when they are recognized on the following visit. Also, the individual profile includes his/or her financial data.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,706,544 B1 discloses a method and system for forecasting the demographic characterization of customers to help customize programming contents on each means for playing output of each site of a plurality of sites in a media network through automatically measuring, characterizing and estimation the demographic information of customers that appear in the vicinity of each means for playing output.
However, when utilizing those gathered data as a tool for proactively sell products to the target customers in restaurants, other items giving more direct impact on actual sales are needed to be added, analyzed and formed to be a tool for promoting actual sales activities or for aiming at timely advertisements.
Even though, internet and computer networks have been rapidly spread in business environment and it becomes easy to get necessary information for the business, so far, there is no useful tool for automatically selecting necessary information and analyzing useful data efficiently for the specific business needs.